Flipping the Switch
by chibi fighter
Summary: After a accident happens in the outrealms Robin wakes up in an alternate universe where she meets the gender bender version of herself. How will she get back to her own universe and more importantly how will she ever get to see her family again? Contains F!Robin x Chrom, Chrom x Alt. Sumia, M!Robin x Alt. Lucina etc. On hiatus until further notice due to writers block :(
1. Seeing double

A/n: Wow my third Fire Emblem story except this time it has chapters. Before I begin I'm going to start by saying if a pairing you like is absent from the story please don't kill me. There are way too many pairings in Fire Emblem to fit them all in one story. I'm mainly going to base the pairings off of what I did in 2 of the save files in my game. One where I played as a girl and one as a guy. Also in case you're wondering like usual the designs of the Robin's are the default designs. I own nothing!

Flipping the switch

Chapter 1: Seeing double

"Oh hey guys!" Anna of the outrealm gate exclaimed excited to see the Shepards stopping by once more.

"Hey sis it's so great to see you again," The Anna who had joined the Shepards responded.

"It's great to see you too! Oh I love what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks! Oh hey di-"

Chrom cleared his throat caused the two sisters to divert their attention to the blue haired prince.

"Oh right I forgot our leader and his tactician want to talk to you. We'll see you later sis," Anna said walking off into the group and instantly trying to sell something to Maribelle who was standing close by.

"So what can I do for ya?" The outrealm Anna asked the prince.

"That's actually a good question. Why exactly are we here?" Chrom asked his trusted tactician and wife.

"Well while we were passing by in one of the towns I heard a villager mention that there was a temple located in the outrealms that harbored some sort of treasure," Robin explained.

"What kind of treasure?" Anna and Chrom asked at the same time.

"No one knows but it's said to be one of a kind."

"That doesn't sound interesting. Well then I'll just open the gate and…uh-oh…"

"What's wrong?"Chrom asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Something's wrong with the portal. It's gradually starting to become a powerful vacuum. I suggest you start running right about…now…"

"The outrealms Anna was about to fly into the portal but Chrom grabbed by the arm at the last second and pulled her down.

"Thank you! I've got to get out of here!" The outrealm Anna yelled running for cover.

"Everyone we have to leave now! Go!" Chrom yelled.

Hearing the urgency in their leader's voice everyone starting running away from the portal.

"Chrom!"

Chrom turned around and saw the end of Robin's coat was stuck on a large rock that had fallen due to the vacuum.

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed running towards her.

Suddenly the boulder lifted and it got sucked into the portal. Robin started to get sucked in but was stopped by Chrom's hand grasping her's while the other hung onto a nearby tree.

"Chrom you need to let go!" Robin yelled over the noise of the vacuum. Her husband was starting to lose his grip on the tree.

"Are you insane?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"If the Shepards lose me they'll be fine but if they lose their leader who knows what will happen."

"I'm not letting go. Out of the question!" Chrom argued.

His grip on the tree was starting to loosen even more so Robin did the only thing she could think of.

"Sorry about this honey," Robin whispered pulling out an elwind tome and using it on Chrom propelling him out of the vacuums range for now but propelling Robin into the portal.

Once she was in the portal stopped sucking things in.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled running towards the portal however before he could get there it disappeared. Hearing there leader yell the Shepards one by one started to walk back to where he was

"Anna what happened to the gate?" Chrom asked.

"It was unstable so it shut down. Don't worry it will come back on….eventually but I don't know how long it will take. When it opens up again Robin should be able to come back."

Chrom looked to where the portal used to be.

"Robin…."

 **Meanwhile in another dimension…**

"So how much longer until we're done patrolling?" Robin asked casually.

"Not much longer. Why do you ask?" Chrom responded.

"Well it's getting dark and I promised Morgan that I would play her in a game of chess before bed," Robin responded.

"Don't worry we'll head back in a bit. I just have to check near the river and we'll be good to go."

As Chrom walked closer to the river in the darkness he could make out a humanoid figure passed on the ground. As he walked closer he realized it was indeed a human.

"Hey Robin take a look!" Chrom called over to his friend.

"What is it Chrom?" Robin asked while walking over.

"I found this woman passed out," Chrom said noticing her white pigtails.

"Whoa." Robin said upon seeing the girl, "She kind of looks like me."

"Your right. A twin sister perhaps?"

"Maybe…For now I think we should bring her to Lissia just incase she's hurt."

"Right. Let's go," Chrom said picking the woman up bridal-style and carrying her back to camp.

A/n: Sorry it's kind of short that tends to happen with a lot of my first chapters. Hopefully I'll grow out of it someday. Anyways make sure you review please and until next chapter! Bye!


	2. Confusion

A/n: I got good news and bad news. The good news is that a lot of people seem to be interested in this story and it already has 7 follows which I consider a lot since I just started this story so thanks you to people who favorite and are following. The bad news is I don't have any reviews yet. I get it if you're busy and can't but if you can make sure you do because your reviews make me feel happy and let me know if I screwed something up. Anyways I own nothing!

Chapter 2: Confusion

 **Female Robin's pov**

I let out a small groan. What happened? Last I remember I was sucked into the outrealms portal and then…

I opened my eyes but instantly regretted it.

"B-bright!"

"Hey you're awake!"

That voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes and was met by none other than my sister-in-law Lissa's pale blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to talk but was instantly cut off by the blonde cleric.

"Wait here, I'll go get my big brother Chrom, he was worried sick about you. Hey chrom!"

Lissa's sing-song voice faded away and a couple minutes later the blue haired prince entered as well as a man who looked strangely a lot like…well…me.

"So you are awake now. I was starting to get worried," Chrom said in a warm tone.

I smiled and then looked at the stranger.

"Who's this guy?"

"I'm Robin."

"Robin here is our trusted tactician," Chrom announced his smile never leaving his face.

Now I was confused and tilted my head to the side slightly. The two men in the room took notice.

"Is something the matter miss?" The man who I apparently shared a name with asked.

"I'm sorry I think I may have miss heard you. Did you say you where the Shepards tactician?"

"So you've heard of us?" The man asked.

"Not exactly it's just that I'm the tactician of the Shepards."

The male Robin now looked just as confused as I was.

"What are you talking about? I've been the tactician of Chrom's army since he found me knocked out in a field."

"No I've been the tactician of Chrom's army since he found me knocked out in a field," I turned towards my husband, "Honey you remember right?"

Chrom looked to both of his sides behind him and then pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Oh course who else would I be referring too?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Seriously what was up with him today?

Before our conversation could go any further I heard another familiar voice.

"Father! Oh Father!"

Suddenly Cynthia walked into the tent. Once she got in however she fell flat on her face.

"Ow…" She whimpered.

"Cynthia are you okay?" I asked.

Cynthia got up and looked at me wide eyed while the men in the room gave me a 'what the heck' look.

"Wowzers! I didn't know this mystery stranger could read mind!"

Mystery stranger? What the heck was she talking about? That's when I noticed something…different about her.

"Hey Cynthia why is your hair blue?"

She let out a small giggle.

"Well I inherited my hair color from my father Chrom of course."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Your father's Fredrick remember and last time I checked your hair was dark brown like his."

Now it was the now blue haired Pegasus riders turn to be confused.

"No…Uncle Fredrick is my uncle not my father."

"But that's impossible. Your Sumia's daughter not mine."

The three of them looked at me like I had three heads. I was starting to get aggravated. This was a prank right? That's it! This was just a prank!

I started laughing hysterically.

"Miss are you feeling okay?" Chrom asked his eyebrow's furrowing in concern.

"Okay you got me! I actually did believe you for a second but you got me! Okay you can come out now."

We waited for a couple seconds in an awkward silence…no one appeared.

"I'm really confused. I'll just have mom help me. See you later father. Oh mother!" Cynthia called while leaving the tent.

"I think you may have hit your head or something. Don't worry I'll go get Lissa. Robin stay put and keep an eye on her," Like that my blue haired prince was gone.

An uncomfortable silence filled the tent. That silence however was broken by the male who shared the same name as me.

"So I see you know of Sumia."

I nodded. "Yes she's one of my friends."

"I didn't know you were friends with Chrom's wife."

"Well I will admit she can be a bit….wait what?!" I exclaimed. Did I just hear him right? Chrom's wife? What was he talking about?

The male flinched obviously not expecting my outburst.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

I suddenly regretted my outburst. I didn't mean to startle the poor man. I quickly composed myself before replying.

"Well it's just that Sumia isn't Chrom's wife I am."

"What!"

We looked towards the source of that outburst to see it had been Lissa with Chrom next to her.

A/n: Sorry for the cliffhanger I couldn't find another place to end it. Don't worry I'll update again soon and it won't be all from Female Robin's point of view I just thought it would be the best way to write this chapter. See you guys later.


	3. Tharja's rage

A/n: Hi everyone I'm back. You're probably wondering what took so long. Well during my winter break I decided I didn't want to update my stories because I really needed a break. When I was ready to type the chapter, if you've been keeping up with my updates on my account page, you should know I had some technical difficulties: /. But I'm back now and would like to thank you to storyteller1333, tsuna16, juanivan7 and Anonymous for reviewing as well as everyone who favorite and is following.

Juanivan7- Yeah my grammar's always sucked. Hopefully it will get better in my English class this year.

Anyways I own nothing and enjoy that chapter because this is going to be fun to write!

Chapter 3: Tharja's rage

"You must have gotten hit real hard," Lissia cooed feeling pity for the stranger. Said stranger though was getting more and more aggravated by the minute.

"Lissia you know I married Chrom, you where my maid of honor," Robin said hoping to get through to her blonde friend. That didn't work however.

"Are you sure when you hit your head you didn't say dream this whole thing up?"

"I'm positive!" Robin exclaimed making the princess flinch.

Robin instantly felt guilty about her outburst.

"I'm sorry…I know I married Chrom. It was one of the happiest days of my life and we have a beautiful daughter and son, Lucina and Morgan. Those three and all my friends like you…you're the reason I live,"

"T-tha-that was so beautiful!" Lissia cried as tears streamed down her face. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew out her nose quiet loudly.

"A-are you okay? Was it something I said?" robin asked feeling bad for making the cleric cry.

"N-no it's nothing you did. I'm alright now will you excuse for a moment?"

Without waiting for an answer Lissia trotted out of the tent leaving Robin to figure out how Lissa's emotions could change so quickly.

Lissia turned towards her brother who had been waiting near the tent along with his tactician.

"Well?" The prince asked.

"I don't think she's pretending. I think she actually believes you're her husband. She even mentioned that she has a daughter named Lucina and a son named Morgan."

Robin raised an eyebrow. How did this person his wife and daughters name? In fact why did she claim that Morgan was a boy and that Lucina was "his" sibling?

"What are you guy's talking about," A voice that an eeriness to it asked.

Robin jumped seeing as this certain person asked it while they were so close to him he could feel their breathe on his neck.

"Tharja! I told you before to not do that! What would Gaius think?" Robin half-heartedly yelled due to the fact that he was used to this by now.

Tharja let out a creepy giggle before answering.

"Oh…he doesn't mind much. If he ever does I can always do something to ease his mind,"

"You would curse you own husband?!"

"Curse is such a harsh word. I like to think of it as…helping him relax."

Chrom sensing his best friends growing discomfort decided to step in.

"Tharja we're a bit busy at the moment. Could you maybe drop by later?"

"You three seemed to be in a deep conversation and now I'm interested. I suggest you tell me…or would you rather me have me lay a hex on you?"

Robin let out a sigh. Although he hadn't been the subject of one of the sorceresses curses yet he knew they could range from mildly annoying to brutal. Just last week Nowi decided to pull a little prank on Tharja. Ricken took the blame for his wife's childish stunt and to put it simply he was in the infirmary for a week.

"We found this girl unconscious in the field and she claims to be Chrom's wife and to have 2 kids with him."

"If you like I can place a spell on her that makes her only tell the truth," Tharja suggested smiling evilly.

"I'd prefer you not…" Lissia said not want the Plegian anywhere near her patient.

"No thank…where good…I'll keep that in mind though…." Robin lied.

Tharja as if she didn't hear them walked into the infirmary tent and walking straight up the bed female Robin was in.

"My my aren't you a pretty specimen," Tharja said blushing.

"Oh hello Tharja." The girl replied casually.

"You know my name…how…intriguing…"

The three walking in after Tharja.

"Excuse me but could you please give us four some privacy?"Chrom asked.

Female Robin, picking up that her husband was trying to ask Tharja nicely to leave decided add,

"Why don't you try to bond with Noire and Henry?"

Tharja's face darkened much to the girl in the bed's confusion.

"My daughters I can understand but why would I want to get anywhere near that bumbling idiot?"

"Did you and him get into a fight or something? You know you should really talk with your husband every now and then."

"…Oh yes…I'm going to have a nice…long talk with him…" Tharja said in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine as she left the tent.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

 **Meanwhile…**

Henry had a huge smile on his face as he chit-chatted away with his spouse Olivia and their son Inigo. Henry belted out another bad pun followed by a rather loud snort causing Inigo to blush from embarrassment and the dancer to laugh at her son's torture. Henry suddenly felt a powerful gust of wind hit him and he felt out of the chair he was sitting in. Then he was swiftly grabbed the collar his garments (A/n: I didn't know if it would classify as a shirt or not) and shoved roughly against a tree. He looked down to see who had done this and was met with the face on a very mad looking Tharja.

"Alright you moron start talking! What other lies have you been spreading around camp?"

"Gee Tharja I'd love to answer but I simply CAWn't," Henry said laughing like a mad man at his own corny joke.

"Excuse me what is the meaning of this?!" Inigo demanded to know since his mother too intimidated by Tharja to ask herself.

Tharja let Henry go and glared at the young man before her.

"Your idiot of a father here has been spreading lies that I'm married to him!"

"H-Henry…" Olivia whimpered as she started to cry due to her sensitivity.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Henry replied his smile vanishing now that his wife was crying, even if it was fairly common.

Tharja was now steaming. This fool had played dumb jokes before but now he was lying to her face!

"I've had enough of this!" She yelled sent a blast of dark magic at Henry. He dodged.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked with a laugh.

"Father please don't continue to aggravate her!" The son of a dancer pleaded not wanting his father or his friend Noire's mother to get hurt.

However his pleas fell to deaf ears as Tharja continued to try to blast the white haired man. This continued until Fredrick, Vaike and Stahl who had been walking around talking together noticed and intervened.

"Break it up you two! What is the meaning of this?" Fredrick demanded to know.

Tharja struggled against Vaike and Stahl who were holding her back barely before grumbling, "That jerk is spreading rumors about me!"

"Where exactly did you hear that he was doing this?"

"Some girl Chrom and Robin found in the field."

Fredrick gasped. They found a stranger and took them to base?! How come he wasn't notified of this? What if this stranger was dangerous and planned to hurt his lord and wife or worse.

"I must investigate this immediately!"

"But Fredrick what about this firecracker over here?" Vaike asked oblivious to the woman's anger at being called a firecracker.

"You and Stahl handle it I need to leave now!"

A/n: I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry if you OTP isn't I the story but keep in mind there are a lot of marriage options in the game and I'm basing these choices mostly based off of the choices I made in the game since I have a file where I played as female Robin and male robin. Personally I like the pairing Tharja x Henry more which is why that's the pairing from female Robin's world because yay bias! Anyways let me know what you think and until next chapter bye!


	4. Enter the Vaike

A/n: Alright who's ready for another chapter? I'm ready to write it! Thanks to Jeremy for reviewing in the last chapter. Anyways I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter the Vaike

"Milord! Milady! I have come to save you!" Fredrick declared bravely as he burst into the infirmary tent and pointing his silver lance straight as the female tactician, only inches away from her face.

"Fredrick what in Naga's name are you doing?!" Female Robin exclaimed angrily. She knew the two when they first met got off to a rocky start but that was years ago. Why did he want to kill her all of a sudden?!

"Fredrick lower you lance **NOW!** " Chrom commanded.

The knight did as he was told and then kneeled down on one knee in front of his commander.

"Milord, this stranger hasn't harmed you has she?" He asked, oblivious to Chrom's building rage.

"Fredrick my love, may I please talk to you outside?" Lissia asked, sensing her big brothers lividness.

"As you wish," Fredrick responded as him and his wife stepped outside the tent.

Once outside Lissia let her anger out.

"What the heck's the matter with you?! Pointing a weapon on an injured patient! Shame on you!"

"I'm sorry milady but-"

"That's another thing please don't call me milady anymore. I'm you wife for crying out loud, you allowed to call me Lissia."

"I'm sorry mi-…I mean Lissia but your still a part of the royal family and must protect you and milord."

Lissia rolled her eyes, not in an annoyed manner but more of an 'oh brother' manner.

"I understand but this poor woman has been through a lot. She convinced I married Vaike of all people can you believe that?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Hey, did someone mention the Vaike?" Vaike asked appearing out of nowhere in all his shirtless glory.

(A/n: Couldn't resist saying that XD)

"Nothing Vaike just keep doing what you doing," Lissia responded casually however Fredrick was less casual and sent the bare chested axe wielder a glare.

Lissia was unaware of the glare her husband was sending to her brothers rival but Vaike despite being oblivious for the most part did notice.

"What's wrong Fredrick? Is there sand in your armor? I hate to say it but ol' teach can't help ya there," Vaike said with a laugh.

Not even a second later a lance was thrown at Vaikes head. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes and silver axe he would have had his head taken off.

"Fredrick what are you doing?!" Lissia exclaimed angrily.

Vaike looked at Fredrick and started laughing.

"Oh I get it your jealous of the Vaikes good look huh? Well if ya want ol' teach can try to teach ya how to be as good lookin as him even though that's impossible."

Fredrick seemed to get more agitated at this and was about to throw his back up steel lance at Vaike but was stopped by his wife.

"Fredrick is this about what my patient said?" Lissia asked.

"Patient? Your patient must now of the Vaikes awesomeness. Must be a fan of ol' teaches," Vaike said smiling broadly.

"Not exactly. For some reason she's convinced that I married you and that Fredrick married Sumia," Lissia said sadly.

"What? But ol' teach would never betray Miriel," Vaike responded sounding quite offended. A rare occurrence since almost anything said about him usually flies over his head unless it's a compliment. Vaike quickly got over this and his offense turned into anger as he stomped angrily over to the tent.

"What are you doing now?" Lissia asked.

"The Vaike is going to ask a couple of questions," He responded as he entered the tent.

When he got inside he saw a woman who looked similar to Robin talking to Robin and Chrom both with astonished looks on their faces.

"Hey why have you been telling lies about the Vaike? Ol' teach would never betray his wife."

Female Robin opened her mouth to talk but male robin cut her off.

"I'll take it from here Robin."

Male Robin proceeded to explain what the female version of himself had told them. How she apparently from a different dimension and how in that dimension Robin was a girl and different relationships were made such as Chrom marrying this version of Robin.

"Oh teach get's it. Ol' teach would have loved to see yer reactions to that though!" Vaike exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Female Robin responded to that with, "I can assure you it's something I'll never forget…"

 **Flashback to a couple of minutes ago…**

The trio watched as the married couples walked out of the tent before they started talking again.

"We never got your name would you mind telling us?" Chrom asked.

"It's Robin," She stated matter-of-factly.

This didn't seem to phases the prince and tactician as they were more shocked than anything else. This stranger not only knew the names of the Shepards and looked strikingly similar to Robin but she also had the same named as him. This woman was just full of surprises!

"Looks like we share the same name…that's going to get awkward fast," Male Robin said mumbling that last part under his breath.

"Robin do you remember anything before we found you in the field?" Chrom asked.

Female Robin grimaced as she remembered that terrifying experience.

"Well I along with everyone else where at the outrealms gate when something went wrong and it started to suck up everything in sight. Everyone was able to get away safely but my coat got stuck under a boulder. Chrom attempted to rescue me but it was too late. The vacuum had reached the boulder and me. Chrom grabbed my hand but I used my elwind on him since I didn't want him to get sucked into the portal too. After that everything went dark…"

After she finished Robin and Chrom were silent before Chrom spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. You're from another dimension where you're the Robin I know just a woman version, I married you and various army member had different spouses as well."

The woman nodded.

"I know it seems a bit far-fetched but it's true."

Chrom turned to the male Robin.

"What do you think Robin?"

"Well…it isn't out of the realm of possibility after all…we had stranger things happen and the outrealms are pretty mysterious."

"Thank you." Female Robin said with a smile. Suddenly the two heard the loud noise of Chrom hitting his head against a nearby table.

"Chrom are you alright?" The two asked in unison.

"Sumia's going to kill me…" He groaned.

 **End of flashback…**

By the end of the story Vaike was snickering like a school-girl. "Looks like ol' teaches rival is sleeping in the dog house tonight. Sumia's gonna be mad when she finds out you married another lady."

"In another dimension!" Chrom yelled back blushing out of embarrassment. Chrom may be strong but if he made Sumia mad…let's just say in never ends well for the blue-haired prince…

Vaike walked over to the bed female Robin was in, picked her up and slung her over his back like a sack of Potatoes.

"W-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed angrily. She hated being carried like this.

"Ol' teach has got to introduce ya to everyone else and tell em ya story. They're sure to love ya, ol' teach guarantee's."

As she was carried out Robin and Chrom looked at each other with the same horrified expression.

'Uh-oh…'

* * *

A/n: Before anyone points out that they could have stopped him who honestly thinks Vaike would have listened? *see's someone slowly raise their hand* Put your hand down Tim! *Tim slowly put's hand down.* Anyways I almost forgot thank you to everyone whose following and favorite the story so far. See you guys later.


	5. All Hell Break's Loose

A/n: Sorry this took so long guys. Just in case you're wondering I was kind of lazy and couldn't find much motivation to write the next chapter, not to mention that last week was the week that came from hell for me…anyways thank you too DarkestLighter and Masterelite28 for reviewing in the last chapter.

DarkestLighter- Tell me about it. Poor Robin she was so confused as was the other Robin and everyone else.

Masterelite28- Something tells me your going to enjoy this chapter *evil grin*

I own nothing!

Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose

Vaike was an odd man. It was considered normal for him to strut around camp without a shirt on with some type of axe slung over his shoulder and no one paid too much mind to it once they grew accustomed to it, which didn't take long since he wasn't the only one with a weird quirk like that. However, to see him strutting to the center of camp with a silently fuming white haired girl no one had ever seen before (minus a select few), that caused more than a few heads to turn as well as murmurs of what the heck could be going on. Not to mention the constant pleas of the armies leader and tactician to put the woman down and forget everything he heard

"Father what is the meaning of this?" Laurent inquired curious as to who the snow haired girl was and why his father was carrying her.

"Oi, Laurent you got to listen to what she has to say. Ol' teach sure found it a hoot," Vaike responded with a cheeky grin still ignoring male Robin and Chrom's pleas

The blonde axe-wielder then put female Robin down much to her, Chrom and male Robin's relief. However that relief soon turned into shyness for female robin and horror for Chrom and male Robin when they realized they were in the dead center of camp and everyone was staring at them, even the two Minerva's who could usually care less what happened unless it involved Cherche or Gerome.

"You all have to hear what this lady has to say," Vaike announced loudly.

All attention was on Robin.

"Erm…hi?" Was all she said. She was comfortable talking in front of the Shepards before but that was because she knew them all. Now she was practically talking to strangers.

"Alright nothing to see here!" Chrom exclaimed nervously

"Chrom what's going on?" Sumia asked stepping from the crowd and towards her husband.

"Well you see erm…this Robin is from another dimension where Robin's a woman."

There was a mixed reaction from the crowd that had gathers. Some gasped, some shouted there disbelief and some just didn't care.

"Anything else?" Sumia urged suddenly feeling a little jealous. If that Robin spent as much time as Chrom as there Robin then did that mean that…

"Well…there are a few…minor differences…"

"Like?!" Sumia urged taking a step closer.

"Like in that dimension me and her…are well you know…married…"

"…"

"Sumia?" Chrom asked. She hadn't reacted that wasn't a good sign.

"…"

"Sumia?"

"…You…"

The prince flinched.

"YOU JERK!" Sumia screamed punching him in the face before running off.

"Sumia wait!" Chrom yelled running after her after getting over the daze of the punch.

'Well that could have gone better…" Female Robin thought.

"Robin! If this is some kind of prank you better knock it off now!"

Both heads snapped to see Lucina marching over to them.

"Um…hey babe what's up!" Robin asked laughing nervously.

Female Robin's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call my daughter babe?!" She asked.

Male Robin sweat dropping. Great now he had not one but TWO angry women glared daggers through him could this day get any worse?

"Well you see in this dimension Lucina is my wife and-"

Before he could finish a Thoron he barely dodged was shot at him by his female counterpart who looked very pissed. So he did the only thing he could think of. Run.

"Get back here!" Female Robin shouted as she chased her male self down shooting multiple Thorons at him.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet!" Lucina yelled following close behind.

The entire camp fell silent. No one made a sound as they tried to comprehend what in Naga's name they had just witnessed. After a couple of minutes some murmur's started but all fell silent again once female Robin came back, still looking at it peeved but a lot calmer than she was before.

"Where's Robin? I mean our Robin?" Nowi asked.

"Don't know don't care I lost him somewhere in the forest," Robin grumbled.

"Ol' teach is startin' to wonder if there are any other changes in you dimension. I bet ol' teach still ended up with Miriel am I right." Vaike suddenly shouted.

"…"

Robin gave an ambiguous answer along the lines of, "Vaike cares about Miriel very much" however that didn't seem to please the masses as they kept demanding a clear answer. She was about to say something but was cut off by none other than the red haired mage herself, Miriel.

"We are all waiting for your rebuttal."

Robin let out a nervous laugh. This wasn't going to end well for the blonde axe wielder.

"Eheheheheh…well in my timeline he marries Lissia and you marry Libra…"

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked at Maribelle who looked red with anger.

"Maribelle please calm do-"Libra stared but was but of by his wife

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Wait so if pa marries Miriel then who does my ma end up with?"

Robin squirmed uncomfortably as she threw another friend under the bus.

"…Ricken…"

Ricken blushed at the comment however Nowi looked ready to cry.

"H-How could you do this t-to me!"

"What! Oh no!" Ricken exclaimed trying to console his wife.

Suddenly Nowi turned into a dragon trying to murder Maribelle.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME!"

Maribelle due to her rage fought back using tomes.

Robin pulled on her pigtails in frustration as she was asked another question by a curious person in the crowd. Who did Nowi marry? She was starting to regret opening her mouth in the first place.

He had been trying to console her for two hours but it seemed Sumia had forgiven him. Still the prince could tell his wife harbored some ill feelings towards the newcomer and decided to go on a brisk walk to blow off the some steam.

Chrom allowed it seeing as he didn't want to anger his wife anymore than he had earlier and trudged back towards camp hoping he could relax a little. Unfortunately that didn't seem like that was going to happen since when he got back to camp everything was chaos. It looked like the war zone he and the other Shepards had come to know with people bickering, hiding or trying to kill one another. Chrom even had to dodge a stray axe that someone had thrown.

Chrom looked around looking for Robin. He saw her trying to break up an argument, soon to be fight between Gregor and Lon'qu.

"Gregor has no feelings for wife of yours" Gregor yelled angrily at Lon'qu.

"Gregor is telling the truth, he doesn't even marry Cordelia in the dimension I'm from," Robin reasoned with the warrior. However her point fell to deaf ears as Lon'qu unsheathed his killing edge sword and pointed the katana at the mercenary.

"If you would like to fight Gregor that is fine but Gregor must warn you, Gregor will not go easy just because you are ally."

Gregor unseathed his sword and Robin kept pleading to the two not to fight but they wouldn't listen. Fortunately for her however help was on the way.

"Alright you two break it up!"

All three turned their heads to see Chrom standing there arm's crossing with a very ticked off expression.

Robin sighed in relief. Maybe he would be able to handle things.

"Robin I need you to get everyone's attention," Chrom said.

"What am I supposed to do? I've tried everything but they won't listen!" She exclaimed.

"…I have an idea. Do you have any tome's left?"

"Yeah, but it's a weak thunder tome. Why?" She asked pulling out said tome.

"I need you to aim it towards the sky and shoot."

The female tactician was confused at first but did as she was commanded and surprisingly this made everyone stop fighting. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

"Attention everyone! I don't know why you're fighting each other but you must cease fire! I want you all to go back to your duties! Anyone caught fighting will have to deal with me! Any questions? No? Carry on with your duties!"

There was an annoyed grumbled from the crowd as they did as they were commanded. Chrom turned to Robin.

"Robin! What happened while I was away?" He asked angrily.

"After they found in that in my dimension the marriage arrangements were different everyone started accusing each other of being a wife or husband stealer even when I tried to tell them that those two people barely even know each other in my dimension. No one would listen though and things quickly spiraled out of hand despite my efforts," Robin responded.

"Hey what did we miss?" Male Robin asked with Lucina close behind. He and his wife could feel the tense vibe coming from the camp as they approached.

Chrom sighed.

"I'll explain later right now I need your help to prepare a speech for tomorrow. I need to address this speech to the entire camp so they don't up killing each other. Can you help me as well?" Chrom asked female Robin.

"Sure," She responded and the three walked off while Lucina walked off to see how her daughter was doing.

Despite not being able to see her at the moment male Robin could feel his female version glaring holes through him. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

A/n: What did you think? Probably not my best chapter…but I won't know unless you review. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. See you guys later


	6. The Plan

A/n: Why didn't I do this earlier? I've been fighting boredom all day I should have done this sooner! Nothing I can do now I suppose. Thank you mannyistall for reviewing in the last chapter and thanks mannyistall for letting me know the chapter was funny enough. I have an odd sense of humor that sometimes flies over people's heads so I tried to make the last chapter as crazy as I could. Anyways thanks to everyone who has followed or favorite my story and I own nothing!

Chapter 6: The Plan

"Hey wait up!"

Robin called out as he tried to catch up with his female counter-part who at the moment was speed walking away and wanting nothing to do with the male version of herself.

"Can't we just talk this out like civil adults?"

Female Robin turned around.

"What's there to talk about? You married my daughter!"

"Well…technically she's not your daughter in this dimension…" Male Robin replied trying to be careful as of how he went about this. The female version of him was very good at using tomes and magic, even better than him in fact so the last thing he wanted to do was evoke her wrath and have to suffer from her magic tomes again.

(F! Robin is better at tomes but M! Robin is better at using swords. Just thought I'd point that out.)

"She's still an infant!"

"Not the future her."

"She's still my baby!"

Male Robin resisted the urge to face palm. Well there was one thing her and Lucina shared in common. They're both as stubborn as mules. How was he supposed to approach this? This wasn't a situation one normally finds themselves in.

Male Robin suddenly smelt smoke and looked down to see his cloak had caught on fire and his female counterpart holding a fire tome in her hands with a smug expression.

Male Robin yelled out and jumped into a river near by the camp, dousing the flames.

"Alright, feel better now?" Male robin asked gritting his teeth as his female self tried to stifle her snickers.

"A little," She responded her smug expression never leaving her face.

Male Robin trudged over to a dry patch of grass and started to wring his cloak out.

"I had just cleaned it too…" He grumbled to himself.

 **The next day…**

After Chrom had delivered his speech to the camp (Which seemed to make them less hostile but still weary on some others) they all dispersed while Chrom, the two Robins and a select few other people discussed what they could do to try and get female Robin back to her world.

"I'm sure if we just go to the outrealms I can get back to my world," Female Robin explained.

"What? But that's like a 2 week journey," Lissia whined.

Chrom sighed at how immature his kid sister was being.

"Grandpa is right. The meeting of these two Robins could be causing a bunch of disorder in the space time continuum. The faster we get this Robin back to her world the better," Morgan explained.

"I still hate this idea. I mean what's the harm of this Robin travelling with us until we get back to Ylisse or something. At least that's closer."

"Lissia although I think its sweet you're not eager to get rid of me you need to keep in mind that my Chrom, Lucina, Morgan, everyone must be worried sick. I just disappeared and for all they know I could be dead."

The blonde cleric sighed.

"I guess you're right. After all I would be pretty worried if one of my friends went missing."

"Oh I almost forgot I've been meaning to ask you something. What am I like in your world?" Morgan asked the female Robin.

"Well…in my world you're not a girl you're actually a boy. My Morgan likes to pull pranks like you but he's more happy-go-lucky while you seem to plan ahead a lot. He also doesn't go to the degree you go too when it comes to pranks."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucina told me about how you pulled on one of Yarne's ears while he slept," Female Robin responded while wincing. She may not be Tanguel herself but she did remember Panne telling her about how sensitive Tanguel ears are.

"I couldn't help it he just looked so helpless," Morgan replied, chuckling as she relayed the memory in her mind.

"Right…" Female Robin replied a little unnerved at how sadistic this Morgan was.

"So it's settled then tomorrow we set out for the outrealms," Male Robin announced.

"I'll go find Fredrick and tell him to announce this to everyone else in camp," Lucina said leaving the tent.

"I'll go with you," Lissia leaving the tent as well.

"I think we should go to a nearby town and start to get some supplies before leaving," Female Robin said.

"Good idea," Chrom said as him and the two Robins left the tent.

"Morgan are you coming?" Male Robin asked before he left the tent.

"No thanks father I have some planning to do."

"Okay. See you later kiddo," Robin replied as he ran to catch up with the girl him and Chrom. Although he wouldn't say anything now he had a bad feeling with the way Morgan's eye's twinkled with mischief when she replied to him.

A/n: Sorry for the shortness. For anyone living in the US the super bowl is starting and I don't want to miss the commercials. For anyone living outside the USA if you don't know what it is basically it's an American Football tournament. Anyways tell me what you guys think. Bye!


	7. Meanwhile

A/n: Sorry about that hiatus guys. If you've been keeping up lately you already know what's going on and I don't feel like explaining it again so yay leaving some people in the dark! Anyways thank you MewFanGirl for reviewing in the last chapter.

MewFanGirl- It's not that I'm crazy over the superbowl i just like the commercials (they had a pokemon commercial this year. did you see it?) You're right I probably should have put american football or something like that. Also I'm happy you liked that chapter and your avatar (or profile picture idk what it's called) is so cute.

I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Meanwhile

 ***Female Robin's universe***

Chrom looked up at where the portal used to be. It had been a whole day and still no sign of his wife. He just needed something. Some sort of way to know his wife was okay. For all he knew Robin could have hit head and lost all her memories again, or have been severely injured, or worse, killed.

Lucina from a short distance away noticed her father sitting in front of the last place her mother was before her disappearance and walked over.

"Mind if I join?"

Chrom looked up towards his daughter from were he was sitting.

"Not at all," He responded turning his attention back to where is was previously.

Lucina sat down next to her father. They were silent for a couple of minutes before the blue haired princess decided to do what she came over there for.

"I'm sure she fine. I know you're worried but she is my mother after all. She can take care of herself," Lucina said hoping to ease her father's worries despite her own. She had already lost her mother once she didn't want it to happen again.

Chrom sighed.

"I know Robin is a very capable woman. I just can't help but to feel worried. I feel like if I was just a little faster I could have saved her from getting sucked into that portal."

"There was nothing you could have done. Mother knew what she was doing after all she is our tactician. I promise you she'll be okay."

Chrom turned his head to looked at his oldest child.

"Your right. I have to be strong for the others and keep hope. Thank you Lucina," Chrom said offering a smile small as he got up.

Even as he walked away feeling a little better he still couldn't help but to worry. He could only hope he could be strong for the shepherds for the time being.

A/n: I know it's short but I don't know what else to write and I want to get this out there so you guys know I'm not dead. Next time I have time to update it'll be this though to make up for the shortness. This was just here to show you guys what's happening in female Robin's dimension. I got to go to tell me what you think and bye everyone.


	8. The Promise

A/n: Alright guys I'm back. Sorry this took a couple days I was a bit busy. I don't really have much else to say so I'm just going to start the chapter. I own nothing!

Chapter 8: The Promise

"There! All done!" Morgan declared proudly. She had finished her pitfall trap for the female Robin. In perfect timing too for she could hear the sound of voices coming her way. Without second thought she hid behind a couple of bushes to watch her master plan unfold.

"Come on you two slowpokes!" Chrom called to the two tacticians who were lagging behind him.

"Chrom we don't have as much muscular endurance as you do," Female Robin managed to say. She hated how weak and stereo-typical it made her sound but it was true. Her (and her male counterpart) where tacticians not lords or great lords who found the need to train their body to the extent people like Chrom and Kjelle did.

"Yeah and this stuff is pretty heavy," Male Robin added on while still managing to hold onto the weapon supply they picked up to be put in the convoy so it could be found when needed.

Chrom rolled his eyes and continued walking. The two tacticians didn't pay much attention to their leader until they heard the snapping of twigs followed by a loud crash.

"Chrom!" They both yelled dropping their respective crates and running towards were the prince was who was currently nursing his aching body in a ditch.

"How did this hole get here?"

The two robins looked at each other but before they could say anything the person they were thinking of came running out of the bushes excitedly.

"Who fell in?! Who fell in?!"

When Morgan looked to see who fell in the hole the joy on her face turned into disappointment.

"Darn it! It's only gramps," She grumbled crossing her arms.

After that fiasco the trio now quartet made their way back to camp.

"Oh you guys are back," Sumia said walking up towards the four only to fall flat on her face and get up a couple seconds later like nothing happened.

"Morgan there you are where have you been I've been looking all over for you," Lucina said to her daughter as she jogged up to the group.

"Hi mother," Morgan said with a little wave.

"Robin why didn't you tell me Morgan was going shopping with you guys?" Lucina asked referring to the male Robin.

"She didn't go shopping with us though."

Lucina gave her daughter a confused look.

"What were you doing then?"

A smirk formed on the blue haired girls face as she glanced at her grandfather from the corner of her eye who was glaring at her.

"Oh nothing important really," Morgan replied before running off while trying to contain her giggles much to the confusion of Lucina and Sumia.

The prince frowned although he felt slightly relived that prankster didn't reveal what happened earlier to his wife or daughter. That would have been embarrassing.

"Honey?" Sumia started.

"What is it?" Chrom replied.

"Why is there a twig and a couple of leaves in your hair?"

 **Later that night…**

Female Robin layed on the cot Lissia had helped her put together and stared at the ceiling of the tent while listening to the crickets chirp outside. She couldn't get to sleep. She decided to take a walk so she got up and exited her tent. She crept out of camp trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake up anyone else and made her way to a nearby hill. She had down and looked up at the stars.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

Robin turned around to see her male counterpart walking up to her and sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey," She said.

"Something on your mind?" Male robin asked.

"No what makes you think that?" Girl Robin lied.

"Technically you're me and there are only 3 things that would keep me up. The first one would be an upcoming big battle, the second would be coming up with a new battle strategy and the third would be something bothering me. I don't see any upcoming battles and I don't see any writing utensils or books so that only leaves option number three."

Female Robin glared at her male counterpart who just gave her a goofy smile in return. She let out a sigh and turned her head away. All the silliness left the other Robins features and was replaced with concern.

"Come on you can tell me what's going on. After all I am you the only difference being I'm a boy.

Female Robin turned to face the male her and started to relay what was going on.

"I'm just worried. What if I can't get back to my dimension? I'll never see my family again."

"Robin even in a different dimension Chrom, Lucina they are still yo-"

"Not there not," Female robin cut him off.

"In my dimension Lucina, Chrom, Morgan everyone had different experiences different relationships and even different genders. The people here may share traits with my Lucina my Chrom and my Morgan but they're aren't the same," She said as a tear escaped her eye which she quickly wiped away.

The other Robin put a hand on the girl him's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Look I know things may seem bleak but I promise you we will get you home. If this plan doesn't work then we'll just have to try something else until we succeed. Even if it takes up to Valm and back I promise to get you back to your dimension and you know I almost never break a promise."

Robin looked at herself (Guy her.) and smiled.

"Thank you Robin," She said.

"Anytime," he responded.

The two continued to stare up at the sparks of night that looked like little holes in the otherwise bleak endless sky before a thought occurred to female Robin.

"Hey Robin. You know why I'm out here but what I want to know is why are you out here?"

Male Robin thought for a moment before answering.

"Something told me to come out here like something was wrong. Maybe we have telekinetic powers or something," He lied in an attempt to bring humor into the situation knowing that she wouldn't believe him.

She didn't and raised an eyebrow an amused smile on her face.

"Robin."

"Alright, alright I was reading a book and saw you leave camp."

The two laughed and continued to talk while looking at the stars. Unbeknownst to the girl however the male had one nagging dilemma which was the real reason he was still up.

How was he going to get her home?

A/n: How'd it turn out? I wanted this chapter to have some drama on what the two Robin's are feeling with some comic relief mixed in. I also wanted there to be more interact between the two Robins and kind of paint them as a brother-sister type relationship rather than just girl me and boy me. Sorry if the chapter got a little too confused since it was primarily about the two Robins I tried to make it clear who was talking without having to say male and female the whole time. Anyways tell me what you think and until next time.


	9. Watching the world burn

A/n: Hi everyone Chibi here. In case you don't know my ac adapter broke so I can't charge my laptop meaning I can't type chapters. Don't worry I'll get a new one….eventually….Anyways no one reviewed the last chapter so I'm going to jump straight into this one. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9: Watching the world burn

"WAKE UP!...wow she's an even heavier sleeper than you," Lissia said to Nowi.

"I wonder why she's so tired. Do you think our Robin was up all night annoying her?" Nowi asked.

"Maybe. After all he seems pretty beat too. Tch leave it to a guy to not understand that us girl need our beauty sleep," The cleric huffed.

"Hey what's taking so long?" chrom asked poking his head inside the tent.

"It's Robin. She's like totally zonked out," Nowi explained.

"We'll try to hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Really. What is it?" Lissia asked her eyes sparkling hoping it wasn't that bear meat her brother loved so much.

"Bear meat of course," He replied with an Oscar winning smile.

Lissia was about to whine when Robin's previously sleeping form shot up. "Bear meat?!" She asked excitedly.

Chrom gave his sister a smug smile.

"Not a word Chrom!" She ordered as she stomped off.

Robin blinked owlishly in a confused manor. "You weren't kidding about the bear meat…were you?"

* * *

The group, after breakfast, journeyed towards the outrealms. It was a bit difficult at times (especially with some of the kids ambushing female Robin about who their father is in her world and then going off to berate whoever that was) but they managed to keep going until nightfall where they decided to stop in a village (much to Lissia and Maribelle's delight.)

As the Shepards slumbered 2 army's stood at the outskirts of the town.

"So you saw the Shepards stop here?" the leader of one of the army's asked.

"Yeah. Remember the plan. We take out there tactician then they're leader and they'll be a complete wreck," The other one responded.

The first leader nodded and used his hand to signal for one of his weaker mages to come forward. Pitiful how it only took one level one mage to destroy an entire village. The mage performed fire, a weak spell in battle but potentially deadly to a small town mostly made of wood. Everyone in the army then got into position waiting for the moment to strike.

Gerome sat down near his Wyvern Minerva he had "Inherited" after his mother Cheche had passed in his future. He wasn't much of a sleeper and much preferred the mysterious shadowy night rather than the day. The night was just so much more….peaceful. As he stared off into the distance he noticed a small orange light glowing in the distance.

'Probably just some children started a bonfire, 'He thought not really caring either way. As long as it didn't affect him, Minerva or anyone in the army he could care less. However as the flames seemed to grow he soon realized, it wasn't a bon fire.

* * *

"BEAR MEAT!"

"Where?" Male Robin asked as she looked around hungrily. However there was no bear meat to be found only a very anxious Morgan.

"Morgan? Why are you up at this hour of the night?!" Robin hissed at his daughter feeling angry but at the same time concerned.

"Sorry father but there's no time to explain! Two armies are attacking the town and the Shepards need you immediately!"

Robin leapt out of bed and started to run out of the hotel followed closely by the tactician in training.

When he got out there it was a mad mess. Everything seemed to be set on fire as debris and spells and other weapons flew through the air. Robin turned towards the blue haired princess (Morgan not Lucina because technically Lucina! Morgan is a princess.)

"Morgan, do you know where Robin (female) went?"

Just then a yell of "Time to tip the scales!" was heard.

"Come on!" He told Morgan as they ran towards where his female counterpart should be.

* * *

A/n: I'm going to stop it here because a lot has happened and I'm tired. Sorry for the long wait hopefully it won't happen again although knowing my luck it probably will…and speaking of waiting there won't be any updates from April 13th-20th because I'll be in Florida and I'll be turning 16…which terrifies me so until next time guys. Bye!


	10. Heated arguments

**Update 4/20: This A/n was written before my trip so that's why it mentions me leaving in 3 days.**

A/n: Hi everyone it's time for an update. I'm leaving in less than 3 days and I still haven't finished packing yet…I should probably get on that soon. Anyways thank you MewFanGirl and DarkestLighter for reviewing in the last chapter.

MewFanGirl- Thanks for the reassurance I hadn't really thought of it that way. I think the reason growing up scares me is because when you're a kid your childhood seems to last forever you know? Also you're attending school in Florida? Cool! If you're at Disney between the 13th-18th maybe we'll bump into each other, probably not though because Disney is such a big park.

DarkestLighter-BEAR MEAT! WHERE?!...Hey you lied I don't see any bear meat here! *Pouts*

I own nothing!

Chapter 10: Heated arguments

The Father-daughter duo arrived on the scene to see female Robin had just taken down a mage. Male Robin's relief of finding his counterpart turned into fear when he saw a berserk coming out from behind her about to chop her head off.

Male Robin ran forward taking out his katana blade (killing edge) and using it to shield him and his counterpart from the possibly fatal blow. All the commotion caused the female to turn around and see that the white haired male had just saved her life.

"Checkmate!" He yelled out as he got a critical on his enemy killing it instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Robin said.

"You're welcome! Do you know where everyone is?"

"Sort of. I was able to coordinate Tharja, Ricken, Stahl, Fredrick, Severa and a couple others but I don't know what happened to everyone else. I just hope they're alright. I honestly don't know what to do. This attack was so sudden and last time my Shepards where attacked by two army's we were prepared." (A/n: I'm referencing Yarne's chapter).

"Look I have an idea but we'll need to work together. You tell whatever Shepards you can find to pair up with someone. I can't get to all the Shepards so I'm asking you to help me with this. I know it's not the best plan but it's all I can think of right now."

"Right." Female robin said nodding.

Just then all three tacticians heard a pain filled yell.

"That sounds like Nah! I'm going to pair up with her!" Morgan exclaimed before running off.

"We better hurry also. I'll go east you go west!" Female Robin commanded. The male nodded and the two separated.

"Sirs! Sirs!"

The two leaders looked to the myrmidon.

"What?" The man with a blonde mustache asked.

"T-There's a problem. The Shepards have two tacticians instead of one!"

"What?!" The bald leader looked at the mustached one, "I thought you said they had one tactician and that was it!"

"Last time I checked they did! They must have hired another one!" The mustached one boomed.

The myrmidon who had told his leaders this slowly started to try to sneak away. His leaders were known for how cruel they could be. He had heard stories that one time a knight hold told the leaders that he had spared the life of a woman and child during village pillaging and he was never heard from again.

"MYRMIDON!"

"Yes sir!" The myrmidon shot to attention.

"Tell everyone you see to fight with no restraints. Gang up on the weakest link and work their way up."

"Yes sir but what about the two tacticians! They seem insanely powerful and are probably already coming up with a plan sir!" The myrmidon blurted out before he could stop himself.

The mustached one smiled and pulled out a powerful, glittering sword.

"Leave them to me."

"Gregor gets to work with girl tactician!"

"No! If I don't get to work with her then I might get stuck with something as uneducated as you!"

Gregor and Virion glared at each other over Robin's head. After finding out that in female Robins dimension Gregor married Cherche instead of Virion the blue haired archer confronted Gregor causing them to have a falling out and despise each other. Just like the rest of the army they were having trouble trusting anyone except for their kid, sometimes spouse and for the most part female robin. Most of the army trusted her since she was in a way there Robin just gender swapped and with different relationships, memories, skills and slightly different personality. The only person who didn't trust her was Sumia since in her dimension she had married Chrom instead of Sumia. Still Sumia tried to keep it under wraps because she knew the girl had no interest in this dimensions Chrom and just wanted to get home. Still though Sumia couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Other than her everyone seemed to trust Robin's female counterpart and himself. Since Virion and Gregor didn't trust each other and no one else was anywhere near them to team up with they decided to fight over who got to fight with female Robin and she was rapidly losing her patience with the two. She couldn't only hope her male counterpart was doing a better job rallying everyone together than she was.

"I simply refuse to subject myself to working with a husband stealer like Miriel," Maribelle spat with venom.

"And I would rather not be associated with someone who clearly is unable to use her brain and think of better insults," Miriel responded in her usual monotone voice.

"Can you two please stop fighting! We need to work together!" Robin pleaded.

"Why would I ever work with someone who is probably waiting for my death so she can swoop in and steal Libra away!" Maribelle yelled angrily.

"The chances of that happening are very unlikely. I am happily married to Vaike and I don't see anyone else trying to steal others spouses as just because they are married in female Robin's world doesn't necessarily mean they are married in our world. Still I refuse to fight alongside someone who clearly wants some sort of harm done upon me."

Maribelle's face became red with anger and she rode away on her horse.

"Maribelle wai-!"

Male Robin was caught if when Miriel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your calculations are correct. The probability of winning sky rockets if we all work together. I believe we should fight together for now and if we find someone who I'm closer with I'll stay with them while your continue to try and find Chrom."

Miriel started walked expecting Robin to follow, which he did. However instead of looking for Chrom, Lucina, Vaike or anyone else he just had one thought going on in his mind.

"Naga help us…"

A/n: Looks like all the Shepards kind of hate each other right now. By the way guys I have a favor to ask. So I'm trying to give all the Shepards at least a little screen time so if I missed anyone or one just hasn't been in the story much can you let me now in the reviews so I can try and make sure to include them in the next chapter. Just please don't request characters like Kjelle, Owain, Severa etc because they're not getting much screen time right now (excluding Morgan and Lucina) for a reason. Anyways let me know what you think and until next time. Bye!


End file.
